Alterum: A New Beginning - Final Fantasy VIII
by NormandyAlive
Summary: Ultimecia is defeated. As life seems to return to normality the circle completes. Time recompresses. The end becomes the beginning, the story starts over again. Only Squall, Seifer and Rinoa seem to remember all that has happened - all the time they shared, and the love and bonds that grew. Can our heroes alter fate and finally end the procession of sorceresses?
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimecia is defeated. As life seems to return to normality the circle completes. Time recompresses. The end becomes the beginning, the story starts over again. Only Squall, Seifer and Rinoa seem to remember all that has happened - all the time they shared, and the love and bonds that grew. Can our heroes alter fate and finally end the procession of sorceresses?**

* * *

*********** Update 5/5/19 - Several chapters up now - From chapter 7 the story will take a huge divergence from the established game story. Looking forward to it. I have a lot planned. Very little feedback from the public. Would love comments to guide me and let me know what you guys think.**

**Nb: Some segments of this story have been taken from a fanfic I wrote years ago - 'Final Fantasy VIII-2' which I have since deleted as my writing skills have drastically improved. **

* * *

He found her on the balcony. The party raged behind them. Hundreds of happy faces smiling and revelling in their victory. All a blur, unimportant. There was only one face that Squall wanted to see. Rinoa turned to greet him. They both smiled. Smiling did not come easy to Squall, but one look at her and he couldn't help but smirk. She raised her right hand, her index finger extended to the silvery trail tailing a falling star.

"Make a wish, Squall." Rinoa said in a gentle tone.

Squall took a step forward. She scanned his face. His eyes had changed; she was certain of that. They were no longer the cold, complacent eyes of the man that she had met all those months ago in Timber. The squinting eyes that looked dismissively on her when she informed him that she was the leader of a resistance movement. When talking he made eye contact now and generally tended to hold it - no longer looking over people's heads, or staring through them. His eyes were warm now, she could feel their warmth rolling across her body and face. His lips were no longer locked in a constant grin, he almost never muttered harsh criticisms or rudely dismissed his friends now. His brow no longer furrowed in a constant state of aloof indifference with the world and those around him. Even his demeanour and body language had changed. His shoulders were more-often-than-not loose and untensed. He had a spring in his step, a looseness in his arms. He had found a purpose in life - something bigger than himself, love and friends. He walked and acted now like a man who had something to call his own.

More than love and friends he had a home now. Squall looked over the balcony's railing, the rolling plains of Alcaud were bathed in moonlight below - beyond the twinkling lights in the town of Balamb. Balamb and Balamb Garden had always been a place to Squall - a place to live, a place to train; just a place. Nothing more. But over the past weeks he'd fought for it, protected it - this island, its one small town and all of its people were his people now. This was his home. A real home.

Squall had changed. Whether he'd be willing to admit it or not was a different story. But Rinoa knew it. She could see it. Nothing could, or would convince her otherwise. Even if the others had not noticed his changes yet. But maybe it wasn't a change, per say; maybe it was a reawakening, a thawing. The warming of an icy soul, frozen by the cruelty of the world - hardened in a constant struggle to protect a gentle, loving core. Either way Rinoa was happy. He caught her in a slight smile as he continued to shuffle toward her. He paused a few feet from Rinoa, gazed at the night sky and smiled.

As she opened her mouth to speak he reached for her, wrapping his right arm around her lower back and drawing her body into his. Her gentle curves and folds enveloped into his hard, muscled body. Their eyes met. The silvery rays of the moon reflected in her pupils. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and toyed with his hair. Almost magnetically their heads drifted toward each other. Closer, closer, until Rinoa could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Then their lips connected. Rinoa tensed her body, releasing a low sigh as Squall pulled her tighter.

He pulled away, sharply, looking awkwardly at the moon. She wasn't upset at the duration of their first kiss. She simply continued to play with his hair as she gazed at the tiled floor. He was trying. He was really trying; trying hard.

"This is where it all started," He said in a clear tone as their eyes met once again.

"Where what started?" She questioned as she glanced at the scar on his forehead.

"Look into my eyes," Squall said with a cocky smirk, "You're-going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like me," he continued, smirking until the last word.

"…I can't dance," Rinoa said, trying to mimic Squall's deep voice. The two laughed. As the last silvery trail of the falling star vanished behind the horizon the two started to dance. Not a rigid, awkward dance like their first. This was a slow swaying of two lovers. Two young people in love, gazing into each others' eyes. A waltz for the moon. Rinoa reached forward and their lips connected once again. When Squall opened his eyes Rinoa was gone. A void of blackness stretched out before him - an inky, all-encompassing darkness.

* * *

"You brought everything full-circle," A voice rang out, seemingly coming from all directions.

"Who's there?" Squall demanded, he tried to punch the air but his fists were heavy, numb; as if pushing through water. He spiralled in the inky abyss.

"It couldn't have worked better, really," The voice continued. It was a female voice; crisp, clear, monotone. Squall stopped thrashing and listened. He knew who the voice belonged to. - he just didn't want to believe it could be true. "Winning was not a certainty. Not for me, anyway. The odds were in your favour, they always were. Victory came down to variables, decisions. I chose the wrong decision the first time."

A light appeared around Squall. It pulsated, then dimmed. Golden rays spread in all directions. A scene emerged. A scene from Squall's childhood - the orphanage. Squall could see himself standing by young Matron's side. Ultimecia appeared, battered and beaten. She stumbled toward Matron, clumsy and awkward with blood pouring from wounds dotted across her body. "It was you who brought it all full-circle, Squall," The voice continued, "You brought me to Matron. You, Squall, you gave me another chance! I followed you through time. I followed you here." Ultimecia grabbed Matron, her claw-like fingers piercing the skin of Matron's shoulders. The wounded Ultimecia looked at Squall, her eyes glowing.

Black plumes of smoke streamed out from between the two women. Ultimecia's fingers dissolved into Matron's shoulders. Matron's body seemed to be numbed, still and lifeless. But her eyes were alive with fear, her mouth open as if releasing a silent scream. "Thank you, Squall," Ultimecia said. All faded to black.

The conductor's whistle woke Rinoa. She jumped forward in her seat, struggling to come to her senses. "Squall!?" She roared.

"Balamb, in fact," The elderly conductor said, leaning toward Rinoa. "Are you okay, ma'am?" He continued.

"I…. I…. Did you see the guy who was with me?" Rinoa questioned, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her right hand.

"Now my mind is not what it once was, ma'am," The conductor said, scratching his head. Wrinkles like folds in velvet formed on his forehead as he strained to think, "Seems to me like you got on alone. Slept most of the way, too!"

Rinoa dismissed the conductor with a smile. A dream. That was all it was, she told herself. A really interesting, vivid dream. But a dream none-the-less. She focused her mind back on the task at hand – finding Headmaster Cid. More and more as of late she had been spending time on trains. Most of her time, in fact. Too much time. Her whole life seemed to revolve around tracks, and the inescapable fact that they can only lead someone in one of two predetermined directions.

Balamb was not like Galbadia. That was a good thing. Rinoa loved Balamb. Strolling to the pier she inhaled the crisp, salty sea breeze. Life here was simpler. People were friendlier. Birds chirped as fishermen lounged by the seafront. People passed each other with nods and polite smiles. There was no congestion, no grime, no pollution. Just clean, fresh air.

"We don't have any bicycles here, I'm afraid." The garage clerk said, freeing a cloth from his back pocket which he dabbed on his forehead a few times. "Only cars… Do ya a really good deal on a vintage model. Give you the daily rate, beats the hourly rate!"

"Can't drive," Rinoa exclaimed, clasping her hands behind her back and rising up onto her toes. "You know where I can get a bike?" The clerk shook his head disapprovingly, before returning to his work.

"You want a car? I'm your man! You want a bike, you're outta luck." The clerk's voice called out as Rinoa exited the garage. It was a long walk to Balamb Garden. Rinoa should know, she'd walked it before. During the Summer… Seifer flashed in her mind. Followed by Squall.

"My dream boy is more of a man than Seifer..." Rinoa exclaimed, slumping down on a bench near the junk shop.

"That's my spot," A male voice called out, "You're sitting in my seat. I sit there every day!"

Rinoa stuttered her words, failing to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm just joking," The man reassured, slumping down beside Rinoa. "Best views of the ocean by far!" The man continued. "Plus you get to greet all the people coming from the train station. Some lovely people. You see, there's no real reason to come to Balamb, other than scenery, or the Garden. It's the end-of-the-line, train won't go any further. So you know the people who come here really make the effort to be here. That's why I'm here, to welcome them." A gentle breeze ruffled Rinoa's cardigan, she threw her eyes to the ground.

"Guessin' you are not here for the scenery?"

"Garden," Rinoa quipped back. "I do love the scenery too, though."

"Long walk, ain't it?"

"Yup," Rinoa answered, standing up.

"Doesn't look like you drive…" The man said, scanning Rinoa up-and-down. "I tell you what," He continued, "I enjoyed our little chat. Lemme see what I can do for ya". The man stood up, and place two fingers in his mouth. He whistled, a deep, screeching whistle, "Ma!" he roared, "Ma Dincht!"

"WHAT!?" A voice answered back. A door across the street flew open and a short, stocky woman bounded out.

"Callin' in a favour, Ma. This girl," The man pointed at Rinoa, "She's here visiting. Looks like they're outta bikes at the garage. You got an old bike in there, Whaddaya say?"

Ma Dincht scanned Rinoa from head-to-foot and back again twice. The woman was familiar to Rinoa, she had seen her before, she knew it.

"Don't seem like a bad kid….." Ma said, mumbling to herself as she balled her fists up and push them into her waist. "I tell you what," Ma continued, "I'll give you a LOAN of my old bike. That is, if you do one thing for me?"

Oh?" Rinoa questioned, cracking a wide, toothy smile.

"That good for nothin' boy of mine, Zell. He's a student up at Garden… You tell him to come to visit me!"

Rinoa set off at a blistering pace on her borrowed bike. The rolling plains of Alcaud opening up before her, dotted with dense forests all hemmed by a crystal blue sea.

"Stay on the road!" Ma Dincht roared, flapping a dishcloth in the air, "Stay on the road. Too many monsters in the fields!"

Squall froze. A flood of thoughts pulsing through his mind. A girl appeared before him. Petite, slight, ivory pale with flowing black hair. She smiled at him. Then a flash. Pain. The blade connected with his face. He responded, throwing his own sword into the face of his rival. All slipped to blackness again.

Seifer knelt by his fallen rival and felt his pulse - Squall was still alive. Pushing a tuft of matted brown hair from Squall's forehead the full extent of the wound became visible. A deep cut, but not too deep – deep enough to leave a scar. Seifer slumped back and ran his gloved hand over his own face. Streams of warm, sticky blood spewed from a gash above his nose. The blood stung his eyes and drew its way up his nostrils with each laboured breath he drew.

"We'll call it even for now, big guy."

This was the second time that they'd had this fight. Seifer knew it. But he didn't know if Squall knew yet or not. Both times Seifer had dealt the winning blow by cheating. Magic. Fire to be more exact. Seifer steadied himself, before leaning down and catching Squall's torso. With a grunt and a strong pull he lifted his unconscious rival onto his back. There would be other battles, but not today. As Seifer entered Balamb Garden a crowd of onlookers gathered, pointing and whispering. From the centre of the crowd Fujin appeared. A fellow member of the disciplinary committee, Fujin was 17-years-old, short, slim, with neck length silvery hair that shimmered. In a momentary lapse of judgement Fujin raised her signature eye-patch as she closed in for a better look at Seifer's burden.

"DEAD!?" She exclaimed, taking a step back and stamping her left foot.

"No. Not dead," Seifer answered as he took an uneasy step forward. "Now gimme a hand, will ya?" As Seifer plodded along awkwardly Fujin ploughed ahead intimidating the swelling crowd of onlookers into standing back. Seifer's legs cramped and shivered. His clothes were dirtied and body bloodied. His sword was blunted, but that mattered little - he had won. A victory was a victory. Seifer dropped Squall onto the first empty bed he could see. "Next time," Seifer whispered as he turned to leave, "I'll get you next time... Without magic!"


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze drifted through the window. Squall woke with a groan. Tossing in the bed he pawed feebly at his forehead.

"Rinoa…. Rinoa…. Stop, get your hands off of Matron….." Quistis said in a mocking tone as she crossed her hands over her lap. She stood up from the stool that she was sitting on, leaning in for a better look at Squall's wound. "Wow, you were talking gibberish in your sleep, Squall. Seifer must have really hit you hard. Then again, I'd punish him…. But it looks like you gave as good as you got!" Quistis continued, winking at Squall.

"Where's Rinoa? Tell me! Is she okay?" Squall demanded, frantic. Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis shared worried glances.

"Wow, Squall. You spoke more than two words to me, for once!" Quisitis said in a teasing tone, "Should have asked Seifer to smack you on the head a long time ago..."

Squall threw a sharp look at Quistis. She recoiled, biting her lip.

"Okay, doctor, this student has an important exam today… Is he up for it?" Quistis turned to the doctor, her knee-high leather boots clicking on the linoleum floor.

"Emmmmm physically, yeah… Mentally…. I'm not sure!" Dr. Kadowaki said, flipping the sheet on a chart that dangled from the end of Squall's bed.

"It was all a dream…." Squall muttered to himself, slumping back into the bed. A damn good dream, he thought to himself. Rinoa…

"Take it easy next time, you hear?" Dr. Kadowaki shouted as she held out her right hand and pointed her index finger into Squall's face. "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me?"

"Squall." he answered sarcastically, "Squall Leonhart. SeeD at Balamb Garden."

"Woah," Qusitis butted in, "Getting a bit ahead of yourself there. You're not a SeeD yet!"

"Why don't you take it easy in training?" Dr. Kadowaki questioned, leaning over and pointing into Squall's face once more, "Next time you might not be so lucky. If not you, maybe Seifer might not be lucky….. I don't want to be making a habit of this!"

"Tell that to Seifer." Squall answered, "I said we should fight to first blood, he used magic!" His head starting to throb, Squall forced the palm of his left hand to his forehead in an attempt to ease the pulsating ache.

"That Seifer..." Dr. Kadowaki said, a worried expression on her face as she cupped her chin, "Won't listen to anyone….."

"I can look after myself," Squall said, climbing up from the bed and stumbling to his feet. Quistis offered a hand but he threw her a scowl, Quistis responded with a grin.

"You want to be cool, huh?" Dr. Kadowaki shouted, throwing her hands into the air and sighing, "Well, don't get hurt in the process!" Her voice followed them down the hall.

Rinoa, a dream….. Oh well. Life is better this way. Having a girl like Rinoa would be a nightmare, anyway, Squall thought to himself…. She'd probably just leave as well. They all say they'll stay, that they love you. That you're important. But they all leave.

A wise man once said that there is nothing better for self-improvement, advancement or one's own ego than being humbled; whether that humbling comes in the form of being outsmarted, out-witted, or simply beaten physically. Squall didn't agree with this belief, and as he stepped from the doors of the infirmary and made his way along the promenade to the central core of Balamb Garden he felt angry and depressed. Reality had finally sunk in, he was a failure – he had been beaten by a cheater, but he was still beaten. He should have expected cheating and dishonesty. He was training to be an elite mercenary, to go and fight wars and resolve conflicts. He would be naive to believe that every enemy that he'd encounter would possess some degree of chivalry.

No, war is not honourable. When two warriors meet one must live and one must die, the manner in which your enemy dies is irrelevant - dead men tell no tales, living men do; living men can twist the tale to suit themselves or their own view of themselves.

Raising his right hand to his forehead, half in an attempt to soothe his throbbing brow, and half in an attempt to shield his eyes from the sun Squall imagined that the great multitude of students relaxing in the sun along the manicured lawns of garden's west face were all watching him. He could imagine them all forming into a circle, their eyes set on him as they accused him of being a second-rate warrior, a loser – his heart skipped a beat. In reality, only one set of eyes were fixed on Squall - those of Quistis Trepe, who was waiting for him a few feet ahead on the promenade.

"Squall, is there something on your mind?" Quistis questioned, honestly worried as she stepped forward for a better look at her student. His fists were clenched, his eyes full of fire and hatred, and he was mumbling slightly. Mumbling the same word, over-and-over again – Rinoa.

Squall walked past Quistis and she skipped forward trying to match his speed. As he was just about to open his mouth to speak she interrupted him.

"Let me guess," She said as she stopped and crossed her arms, "Not Really!" She continued, mimicking his deep voice. Squall grunted and started walking with a brisker pace, unclenching his fists. Quistis cocked her head back and laughed. Squall's blood boiled. Turning quickly he locked his eyes on his instructor.

"What's so funny!…. Why does it feel like we've had this conversation before!?" He demanded, swinging his right arm through the air. He was intimidating, but Quistis was not afraid, she found his theatrics cute.

"Oh, nothing's funny," She answered briskly. "I'm just happy, honestly. I think I'm finally starting to understand my student a little, that's all."

"I'm more complex than you think," Squall answered in a sarcastic tone as he placed his right hand on his hip.

"Oh yeah, you have dream girlfriends…. Is she cute?," Quistis demanded as she stepped forward, "Tell me more about you. Help me a little, just dangle one string from the twine-ball so that I might start to unravel it myself."

Squall turned to walk away, "It's none of your..." but before he could say the last word Quistis shouted out a single word - "BUSINESS." As Squall walked on Quistis disappeared into a throng of students. He could hear her laughing to herself. He could picture the smug look on her face. He didn't need her, he thought as he rounded the main staircase and called the elevator, he didn't need anyone to mock him, to criticize him, or belittle him. And he certainly didn't need anyone to feign interest, to try to wiggle themselves close to him - because they all leave, all of them, sooner or later. The time spent socializing and having fun was far better spent conditioning his mind and honing his skills anyway.

Squall entered the classroom, all eyes set on him as he shuffled towards his desk at the far end of the room. Miranda and Brianna – two of the nosiest girls at Balamb started whispering among themselves as a male student, Jett, leaned forward, trying to get a better view of Squall's wound. Squall locked eyes with Jett and scowled, causing Jett to recoil. Seifer raised his right hand and imitated the shape of a gun, "Pow" he whispered as he began laughing, Squall ignored him and took his seat.

Quistis entered, the room fell silent. She climbed into her red leather chair at the head of the classroom as she tightened her fist, raised it to her mouth and coughed - a very delicate, feminine gesture.

"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule," Quistis said as she ruffled some papers on her desk, "Now, I know that there have been some rumours floating around about the field exam for SeeD candidates. I have the authority to inform you that the rumours are true. The exams will be taking place this evening," A large gasp rose from the front row. "The field exam is only open to those who passed last week's written exam. Those who failed the exam, or who are not participating for personal reasons are to remain behind in the study. Those taking part in the exam have free time until 1600 hours this evening, where you will meet me in the main hall and I will announce the team assignments" Quistis continued as she rose from her desk and crossed her arms."Oh, and Seifer, do NOT injure your partner during training!"

Seifer pulled the black leather glove off of his right hand and raised his hand into the air, exposing a small blister. "Oh, but poor me, I was injured, too. Have you no concern for me, dear instructor?" Seifer said in a mocking tone. He lowered his hand and smirked.

Two girls at the front of the class giggled, one of them blushing slightly. Quistis grinned, "Class dismissed," she said. Seifer sprung from his seat. He dropped a slip of paper on Squall's desk and made for the door, knocking Jett back into his seat.

Seifer had plans, and nobody would get in his way. Squall was the last to rise from his seat, making his way to the front of the classroom he saw that Quistis' eyes were set on him once again.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you, Squall?" she questioned as she stepped in front of the door, blocking the exit. Squall didn't answer, he simply shrugged his head. He had already been….In dreamland. He had planned on going but his morning had not gone as expected, to say the least.

"You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite. Do you have a good excuse?" He did have a pretty good excuse – he had spent the better part of the morning fighting for his life, and when he had been not fighting he had been laying in a semi-conscious state in the infirmary. But he didn't believe in using excuses. Excuses were for weak men, for cowards and for losers – and he was neither. So, he simply shook his head again. Quistis smiled slightly, she had a chance for the second time today to get closer to Squall, though this time she would be alone with him. She saw her opening, and she decided to take it. "Fine," she said, cupping her chin with her right hand and blushing slightly, "I'll go with you. Now let's get going, I'll be down at the front gate, don't keep me waiting." Before Squall could say another word Quistis had disappeared through the door, leaving him alone.

Seifer was waiting at the main gate for Rinoa. As she mounted the plinth and turned for the main steps he strolled towards her. She closed in for a hug, but he stepped back and she clumsily stumbled forward, feeling pretty silly.

"It's been a while," Rinoa said, blushing.

"Wow, you don't look well," Seifer said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Yeah, you look sick," he continued. Rinoa tried to hold back a tear. "Now let's get going," Seifer said as he turned on his heels and started strolling towards the main hub of Balamb Garden, "I have work to do. Some of the students have been bold boys and girls."

Squall opened the slip of paper that Seifer had left for him – You can have Rinoa, this time… I don't need her; Seifer!' Squall crumpled the note up, trembling. Whatever was happening was far beyond his understanding – his mission now was to report to the Fire Cavern, and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

Approaching the elevator Seifer gestured for Rinoa to enter first. "You need a special key to get to the headmaster's office, luckily for you they trust me enough to give me the key," Seifer said as he grinned.

"Wow," Rinoa said, honestly surprised, "They trust you that much!? What does the key look like?"

"Oh, It's black, dirty and a size nine," Seifer said, holding back a chuckle.

"I don't follow you," Rinoa said, cocking her head to the left and smiling. Seifer drew back and kicked the control panel of the elevator with all of his force. The elevator took off. "Oh... I understand now," Rinoa sighed.

The note on Cid's door read: 'Gone Fishin'!'.

"Hard luck, Seifer said as he made for the elevator, seems you'll have to wait for the party to meet the old man."

"Seifer?" Rinoa shouted as Seifer entered the elevator, "Have you achieved your dream yet... Your romantic dream?" The elevator door clicked closed, obscuring his words. Rinoa was heartbroken. Her brave knight had changed, been replaced by a cold, self-centered ass. All of her memories of tender walks by the bay, and nights spent by the pier at Balamb were all the more dear to her now, as she knew those events would never be repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl hit Squall before he had a chance to react. They both tumbled to the floor. She popped back up, brushing hair away from her eyes as she offered out her hand. She threw Squall a cheeky smile. For a moment Squall was annoyed. He disregarded her hand and stood up under his own power, ready to tell the girl off. But when he saw her face his heart skipped a beat.

"...Selphie?" Squall questioned, losing himself for a minute – slipping into some kind of mental autopilot mode. She responded by wrinkling her brow.

"Emmm... Yeah. That's me" Selphie responded, throwing Squall another cheeky smirk.

"Selphie, from Trabia Garden, right?"

"Bingo," Selphie replied, "But how'd you know?"

Squall awkwardly stumbled a little, his forehead aching as he came back to his senses. He looked at her puzzled expression. A few awkward seconds passed.

"Nothing... Never mind," His tone was gruff and cold.

"Weird. Sooooo, anyway. You just came from that classroom there, psychic boy?" Her question was answered with two sharp nods. "Ohhhh no!" Selphie wailed, slumping over. "I missed class! This Garden is huge. So much bigger than my old Garden!"

"So, how about a tour then, psychic boy?" Selphie said, perking up. Squall wanted to tell her to get lost. To tell her to find her own way. But that old segment of his personality, that well-rooted core of coldness and aggression that he had been stoking for over a decade subsided a little. He looked at the bubbly, energetic girl standing in front of him and somehow he felt an obligation to her. Like he knew her. Like she was special to him. And her name, he knew her damn name; he knew it before she even had a chance to tell him. He knew where she was from too. His head throbbed under the strain of trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on then," Squall said, turning his back, he pushed all of the thoughts from his mind. "This is a one-time-only offer."

Selfie happily plodded along, endlessly chatting the whole way.

* * *

Rinoa failed to see the pothole. She hit it at full speed. The bike bucked up, throwing her head first into a patch of tall, matted grass. Lying face down in the dirt she started to cry. Salty tears spilled from her eyes and peppered the dry soil. Her hands grasped at tufts of grass and she ripped them from the ground in desperation, while wailing and crying frantically. It was all too much. Too much stress. Too much burden. Too much for one person.

Timber, The Forest Owls, Seifer... All of it. It was all too much. Rinoa slumped onto her back, panting and sweaty. She replayed the image of Seifer pulling away from her hug over-and-over again in her mind. Her heart sank in her chest. It was all a mess, everything was going wrong.

Purple clouds like puffy bruises hung in the sky. The weather changed, a cold wind rustled across the plains throwing up dust in wide plumes. Rinoa lay there, panting, sweaty, tears running down her face and watched the clouds rolling in. Just a little break. Just a small break, she said to herself. Just to lay down for a few minutes, to cry it out. She deserved it. Thirty minutes melted away.

"Damn," Rinoa said aloud, "If the guys back in Timber could see me now."

She dropped both of her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. She could imagine them all; Zone, Watts, The Forest Fox, The Forest Duck, all looking at her, laying in the tall grass with her hair a mess, covered in dirt and crying like a baby. What would they think...?

They were all at home, fighting for the cause. Always on the move. Living day-to-date. Constantly in fear. Facing death at every turn. They'd given her all the money they could pull together. All they had, just to send her to Balamb to see Cid. To get help; help they desperately needed. They'd put their last hope in her. But she couldn't do anything right. Couldn't even cycle a bike properly. Rinoa released a low whine as she smacked herself on the forehead several times with the palm of her left hand.

"Get a grip... Cry baby," She whispered, coming back to her senses. She might have been their 'Princess', but they needed her. Deep down she knew it. They looked up to her. Not just because she was the daughter of a high-ranking president. No. Her cheery optimism and unwavering determination were what drew them to her. Even if she wasn't always cheery, even if she wasn't always optimistic she still needed to be for them. But she would never let them see her tears. Never let them see her sadness. As far as they knew she was never sad. It was better that way. Her strength was her infectious optimism. And they trusted her. All their hopes were riding on her success. She couldn't fail. Rinoa stood up, dusting herself off, brimming with new-found determination.

The bike had travelled several feet and came to a stop in a small stream. It was totalled. The front wheel was buckled with spokes splayed out and the fork was slightly bent. Ma Dincht would be pretty annoyed, even if it was only her old, spare bicycle. Rinoa slung the bike over her shoulder and rested it on her back, her right hand grasping the top tube as she set off. Balamb was in her sights. The clouds burst, inundating the plains with torrents of rain. She pressed on regardless.

"The party," She murmured, "Seifer said Cid will be at the party tomorrow night... That's where I'll get Cid!"

* * *

The crowd in the courtyard swelled. Students had been gathering for the better part of an hour, pushing and shoving trying to get a position at the head of the crowd. Quistis appeared, followed by Headmaster Cid.

"Good afternoon, students," Cid said, clasping his hands behind his back. Quistis pretended to flip through some papers, in reality she was looking for Squall. She spotted him near the centre of the crowd. Squall had handled himself beautifully during the exam in The Fire Cavern - his head wound hadn't slowed him down one bit. His swordplay was beautiful, his command of magic impeccable. She caught herself blushing a little and decided to pull her mind back to the task at hand.

"You know why you're all here, "Cid continued, "You're here for your chance to prove you have what it takes to become SeeDs, to become the pride of Garden."

Cid climbed down from the podium, carrying the microphone with him. He walked up and down the crowd, eyeing a few students.

"Today you will go to a real battle. You'll test your wits, your strength, your courage and, most important of all, you'll test your learning – you'll test all that you have learned here at Garden." Cid was trying to sound menacing. He was failing. He was a short man, somewhat heavy set. With large, expressive eyes and a warm, disarming smile. All-in-all not in the least physically intimidating. But the students respected him none-the-less.

"Honor and victory, death and defeat. If you are not up to the challenge, back down now – there'll be no shame and no one will judge you." Cid climbed back onto the platform. "Otherwise... go forward and represent Balamb!" The crowd erupted in applause.

Quisits took the microphone. Selphie found Squall in the crowd. She nestled in beside him with a warm smile. Squall nodded, then threw his gaze back to the podium. Quistis ran through the group assignments. The crowd thinned and thinned as she called more and more names. A few of the people who Squall would have liked to have been paired with were called and left with their squads. From the corner of his eye Squall spotted Zell shadow boxing in the corner. _Please not Zell, anyone but Zell Dincht. _

"Seifer, Seifer Almasy," Quistis' voice rang out, "Squall, Squall Leonhart." Damn, Squall clenched his fists, there were worse people than Zell after all. "Zell, Zell Dincht," Quistis continued. Squall gritted his teeth, spoke too soon again.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Zell's voice rang out, he sprinted to the podium, punching the air the whole way. Squall followed along behind.

"Seifer. Seifer Almasy" Quistis said again, growing annoyed. No movement from the crowd.

"Damn...Nice! I'm with you?" Zell said, holding out his hand to Squall. Squall patted the hand away but as he did his and Zell's eyes met. Squall's head throbbed, an image flashed in his mind – a city, night time, a parade. Squall was falling backwards, weightless, blood spewing into the air. From a ledge Zell leaned over, a terrified expression on his face he reached for Squall, but Squall was too far and falling too fast.

"Seifer is not present," Quistis announced, pulling Squall back to reality. "Each team requires three SeeD candidates to be considered viable. As team leader, but also as an accredited SeeD, I do not count," Quistis sighed, throwing her eyes to the ground as she lowered the microphone. "I am sorry, but I must disqualify this team..."

"Ohhhh, Ohhhh," Selphie cut in, bouncing up and down. "I'm not a SeeD... I'm not a SeeD! I also don't have a team, or any obligations from other classes today"

Headmaster Cid and Quistis eyed each other, Cid gave a reassuring nod.

"As team leader I call for a team change. I propose the removal of Seifer Almasy, and the introduction of... Emmm..." Quistis stuttered.

"Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt!"

"Emmmmm... Yes," Quistis continued, clearing her throat, "I propose the inclusion of Selphie Tilmitt to Team B11. Any objections, say I." Silence. "Team B11 is now a functional team. Best of luck, students."

They made their way via car to Balamb. The journey was short. Squall spent the entire journey slumped over, elbows resting on his knees. For his entire life up to this point he'd been sharp, decisive. In control. But something was happening, something that he couldn't explain. Something that he knew he couldn't figure out alone. He looked at Quistis, serious and strict - but he saw beyond that now, somehow. He saw someone caring, thoughtful and dedicated with a fiery heart who'd do anything to help her friends.

He looked at Zell, busily air-boxing in the corner of the cabin. Squall saw beyond the obnoxious, loud facade to a dedicated, fearless and unwavering personality who had a tremendous sense of right and wrong. Someone who would always fight for what was right.

And Selphie; boundlessly optimistic, loving, caring and gentle. She's build up the confidence and self-worth of everyone around her, even at her own expense. All she wanted was for other people to be happy.

Squall knew all of these things about these people... But how! HOW? And what did they know of him? Was he still the same cold, callous, distant guy in their minds... Or did they know more also? Were they just as confused and conflicted as he was? Then Ellone flashed in his mind. Images of that sad, lonely little boy waiting by the tall pillars of the orphanage, calling for his big sister to come back. Calling into the darkness, night after night. As the car stopped Squall sprung up, pushing the others out of the way to get out first. He punched a low wall that ran along the boundary of the pier and grunted. He had bigger issues now. Bigger things to worry about.

"Yeah, baby! That's it. Let that passion out! Teach that wall who's boss," Zell roared. Squall threw him a dirty look. Zell shrank away.

"Come on, team," Quistis said, breaking the silence. She pointed to a series of submarines penned up at the pier. "Sub number 1-77 is ours... It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer's body seized up, his muscles tensed and his jaw locked. Teeth grinding on teeth. Fuijin and Raijin sat in awe, unsure of how to react. Seifer drifted through darkness. Time and space were born around him. Stars appeared like paint flicked from the stiff bristles of a brush onto a canvas. Planets great and small appeared, then collapsed in calamitous implosions. From the darkness faces appeared, stern and serious. Eight faces in all, they drifted into two distinct groups of four with a large gap at their centre in which a golden orb appeared. The orb pulsated, dripping like a melting candle until it came to its final form. A large metal shell. A floating prison. At its core rested Adel; frozen in time, contorted and twisted with her face perpetually locked in a grimace. The procession of sorceresses had gathered – sorceresses from time past, the present and the future to come.

"You failed me," A voice came drifting through the darkness. Seifer grinned.

"You failed me. The job of a sorceresses' knight is to protect his sorceress. To be her guardian. But you failed me.." Ultimecia emerged from the swelling darkness above Adel. Seifer averted his eyes, silent. The eyes of all the sorceresses fixed on him – their gaze unbearable.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself, little boy?" She said, mockingly. Seifer took the bait, throwing Ultimecia a sharp look. "You can word it anyway you want. You can make any excuse you want, but you failed me!"

"Chicken-wuss fought dirty..." Seifer said in a low tone. Too low for Ultimecia to hear.

"I thought you had a romantic dream….. I thought you were a warrior. But you are just a boy.… You are just a boy. A silly little boy. A little boy in love with a romantic image gleaned from a movie…."

"Gimme another chance," Seifer said, still speaking in a hushed voice.

"You know nothing about being a warrior. Nothing."

"I SAID GIve ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Seifer bellowed.

"Why?" Ultimecia questioned, drifting closer to Seifer. She reached out her claw-like hand, grabbing his lower jaw. She turned his head left, then right, inspecting him. "Do you want another chance so you can fail me again? Another chance for your friends to betray and humiliate you again? Is that it?"

"I want another chance… Because.." Seifer said, recoiling at the feel of her clammy grip.

"Because? Because!? Maybe I should give your friend a chance… I don't think he'd disappoint me.." Ultimecia loosened her grip. "What was his name…. Squall?" Seifer snarled at the mention of Squall's name.

"Because…. Because….. I have what it takes….. I know I do. I know I can do it!" Seifer answered, looking Ultimecia in the eye for the first time.

"You had better have what it takes…." Ultimecia said, drifting backwards slowly. "Because…. If you don't… I'll kill you myself!"

Seifer bolted upright, slamming against the window of the train. Feverishly shaking for several seconds. Raijin jumped to his aid. Seifer smacked him away.

"OKAY!?" Fuijin exclaimed. Seifer took his seat, straightening out his collar. He ignored didn't respond.

The three sat awkwardly as Seifer tried to regather his composure. He was happy, at the very least, that Fuijin and Raijin had not seen the humiliating talking down that he had just suffered.

**"******Bing**…. Deling City…. Next stop…. Deling City. Please make sure to gather all your belongings before exiting the train."**

* * *

Squall skirted carefully along the cliff face. In the valley below Galbadian soldiers were swarming along the narrow path that lead to the old radio tower. Not just soldiers, field mechanics as well – all carrying huge amounts of equipment.

"Damn, man… We are way outside of our orders," Zell whispered, tugging at Squall's collar. Earlier that morning Galbadia had launched a surprise invasion of the Duchy of Dollet. The Dollet forces hadn't stood a chance. Their defence crumbled in front of their superior enemy. The town was lost in less than an hour. Pleading for help from SeeD the remainder of Dollet's army desperately clung to the beach, struggling to keep a beachhead open for SeeD to land.

Squall, Selphie and Squall were to advance along the beach, clear up any Galbadian resistance in the narrow, cobbled streets of the town and then gather at the central plaza near the town's famous fountain. On arriving at the fountain the team found the area completely deserted. They'd sat for a while in silence, unsure of what to expect. After some time Squall had assured the others that something was wrong. Something was happening. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. He decided to push on further. To exit the town.

Zell had argued at first, but he eventually gave in. Though Zell followed along he nagged and whined the whole way. Selphie remained quiet, though a worried expression hung on her face.

Selphie leaned over the cliff face, examining the activity in the valley below. "This wasn't in our briefing…." Squall threw her a reassuring nod. The radio tower... Squall had seen it before. Though he'd never been to Dollet before, he _HAD_ seen the tower. He had been _IN_ it. He knew that it was important. He just didn't know why it was important. His intuition had lead him this far. But his mind drew a blank.

Zell scurried up on his elbows, in the process a series of sharp chimes sounded. The noise distracted Zell - he stumbled, sending a number of rocks cascading down the cliff face. The rocks started an avalanche, sending several boulders crashing to the valley floor. The rock slide was met with a stream of gunfire, peppering the rocks beneath the trio. Zell and Selphie looked at Squall. He jumped to his feet.

"That noise," Selphie exclaimed, "That's the siren, the siren to withdraw!"

"RUN!" Squall roared, catching Zell's collar and pulling him to his feet. A deafening bang rang out from behind the party. Selphie turned in time to see a spider-like machine land on the narrow, twisting pathway. The party retraced their steps. Closely trailed by the hulking machine. Panting and sweating the trio returned to the fountain. Streets ran in all directions; the fountain was like the hub of a wheel and the streets were its many spokes.

"Which street was it!?" Zell exclaimed, gasping for air. Squall pivoted on his heels, spinning round and around frantically. Each narrow, cobbled street looked identical to the next. Selphie bounced up and down, pulling at her tunic. With a thundering bang the machine scuttled awkwardly into the plaza, smashing large chunks from a building that stood in its way. The decision had been made for them.

"This way!" Squall ordered, pointing east. A lucky guess

Other SeeD candidates abandoned their posts without resistance on first glimpse of the mammoth machine. It careened down the narrow streets, crushing cars and scraping its jagged, angular body against buildings; sparks and pieces of flying masonry were thrown in its wake. Within minutes hard-earned ground that had taken hours to win from the occupation forces was, essentially, handed back as the SeeD forces fell into a full, disorganized retreat. Selphie glimpsed the beach first. On its sandy surface the shells of ruined transports and crumpled bodies were now bobbing in the evening tide.

The SeeDs, amassed in one great cohort, flooded onto the beach running for their lives. The remaining intact transport ships and submarines opened fire on the pursuing machine, peppering its silvery hull with lead. With several of its limbs shattered or torn off the machine crumpled into an awkward heap.

Squad leaders ushered their teammates onto transports that departed the moment they were filled.

"What the hell happened?" Squall demanded. "Why was a full retreat called?"

Xu stood up, stumbling slightly as their transport ship hit a rough patch of water. "We bluffed them," Xu said, smiling. "We took the beach, the town and three of the four approaches to the town. We tricked them into thinking that we had larger numbers than we had," Xu said in a cocky tone.

"We essentially pushed them out into the countryside," Quistis joined in, "But it was just a bluff. We had the ground. But we didn't have the manpower. We were spread thin."

"If they had launched a serious counterattack," Xu butted back into the conversation, "They'd have steamrolled us. But they bought the trick. We put up a strong front and they backed down."

"What the hell are you talking about, who backed down?" Squall demanded.

"The Galbadians," Quistis responded, "They sent a representative. They yielded to us, offered us a treaty. They said they'd pull out of the city by morning and hand it back over to the control of the Duchy of Dollet and its representatives."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' at the end of this story?" Selphie chipped in. Standing behind Zell, she was busily examining a large bruise on his back.

"Emmmmm… Yes, about that," Xu said, "Well, there was a stipulation.."

"A stipulation?" All three said at once. Quistis stepped forward.

"Yes…. They promised to pull all of their forces out if we pulled all of our forces out. They also asked to remain in control of the old radio tower. But just the radio tower – nothing else."

"A good deal," Xu said, "The radio tower hasn't worked in years. It has no strategic advantage at all."

Quistis studied Squall's face, she could tell that there was something on his mind.

"You have something to say, Squall?" Quistis questioned.

"Soldiers….." Squall said. "Lots of them. We saw them."

"Where!?" Xu demanded.

"We….. Emmm… We went a little out of bounds," Zell confessed, a sullen expression on his face.

"Emmm…. What he means is we got lost," Selphie said, pointing the index finger of her right hand in the air, "The fog of war…..and all that, heh," Selphie chuckled awkwardly.

"There were a lot of soldiers…." Squall continued. "Lots of them. In the valley, south of the radio tower. Enough soldiers to easily recapture the town. But they didn't. They didn't recapture the town. They were there, guarding that valley."

"What are you trying to say?" Xu demanded.

"They were guarding something," Zell answered, "They had equipment, lots of equipment!" He continued, "They were doing something, something with the tower. The soldiers were guarding it. Guarding it with everything that they had."

"The machine," Selphie said, taking a seat, "The machine… They sent it after us, to stop us. I know they did. They sent that machine after us to stop us for telling anyone what we saw."

"Woah, wait now," Xu said, dismissive, "This is all speculation.

"You guys did a great job today," Quistis rejoined the conversation. "Let's leave it at that. We won, the Galbadian forces have given up the town. You guys deserve some rest."

* * *

The candidates gathered at their respective classrooms. Some eagerly pacing, some anxiously chatting. Zell, Squall, and Selphie gathered in the hallway outside their classroom on the second floor. Zell was a bundle of nerves; stooped over he was muttering to himself. Selphie was worried as well, Squall could tell. But she hid it well. Selphie caught Squall's glance and responded with a warm smile.

Two Garden representatives came. A hush fell over the group.

"The following candidates have been selected, due to their actions in today's live exam, for entry into the ranks of SeeD. Good luck, everyone." A Garden member said in a stern tone, finishing her talk with a bow.

"Jett. Jett Reed…." Jett erupted in joy, jumping up and down he dismissed himself and ran for the elevator. "Nida… Nida Tacet." Nida stumbled forward, awkward and shy. He tried to talk but couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Zell…. Zell Dincht…. Selphie…. Selphie Tilmit… Squall… Squall Leonhart… That is all. Dismissed"

Headmaster Cid awarded all of the SeeDs personally. He always did. Squall stood to attention, chest puffed out, hands behind his back awaiting his turn. Thirty SeeDs lines the stage in the quad. In the audience, hundreds of students stood in complete silence. Junior classmen looked on in awe, dreaming of the day when they could win their title. Those who had failed the exam, or failed the field test looked on longingly.

"Your strength is your optimism, your passion and your energy. Never let anyone extinguish it," Headmaster Cid said, pinning a badge to Selphie's chest, she couldn't help but blush.

"You are strong. You are brave. Think with your head, not your fists. Protect those that cannot protect themselves, and always fight for what is right," Cid whispered in Zell's ear as he pinned a badge to his trembling chest.

"You are determined. You are smart. You are strong and you are hardworking. You'll make a good leader someday… Oh, good to finally have a gunblade master make it to the rank of SeeD," Cid whispered into Squall's ear.

Cid wheeled around to face the crowd.

"Today we awarded brave warriors. Today there are thirty more SeeDs in our Garden. I ask of you that you look at them, remember their faces. Learn from them. Strive to be like them. I ask of them that they look at you. That they strive to always help you. To never turn a shoulder to you when you need help, and to aid you in your dream of becoming SeeDs," Cid said, walking up and down the stage. "You've all studied hard, some of you have fought hard. So tonight," he continued, using the index finger of his right hand to straighten his glasses, "Tonight….. We celebrate!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night was humid and sticky. In her bed in the Balamb Hotel Rinoa tossed-and-turned feverishly. In her waking dream she was on a beach. The sun was high in the cloudless sky radiating tremendous heat. Waves lapping gently on the shore. Sea foam gushed in huge plumes and carried by the wind drifted along the sprawling beach. The salty scent of the sea and acidic tang of seaweed hung in the air. Sand pitted with tiny footprints stretched as far as Rinoa could see. In the distance a lighthouse - crumbling and decrepit - stood guard on top of a narrow peninsula that jutted into the sea. On the nearby cliff face a building made from gleaming white marble sparkled under the sun, a jarring blot on the rugged landscape of craggy brown peaks. A young girl bounded along the beach. A small bucket clasped in her pudgy left hand, the girl stopped every few steps to pick at shells and clumps of driftwood. Lost in her own world the girl hummed as she bobbed her head up-and-down in unison with her song. Rinoa took a few steps forward, drawn almost magnetically to the young girl. With each step Rinoa's feet sunk deep into the sand, her footprints glaringly large compared to the other tracks that meandered out in all directions. Step-after-step Rinoa struggled, pushing harder-and-harder, sinking deeper-and-deeper in the soft sand until she was mere feet from the child. She struggled to get a look at the girl's face, but the girl's flowing black hair had fallen about her face in messy tufts.

The girl, oblivious to Rinoa, gazed at the contents of her bucket. With a rattle and shake she smiled, content with her hoard of shells. A young boy appeared on the horizon, running through the surf as he thrashed a piece of driftwood through the air like a sword.

"Go away!" The little girl shouted. The boy stopped, a frown appearing on his face. He pushed his flowing auburn bangs away from his eyes and lashed out at a clump of sea foam with his wooden sword.

"I'll tell Big Sis!" The boy retorted, his eyes set clearly on his feet; he looked sullen and awkward.

"I told you, I'm not playing with you anymore, Squall!" The little girl boomed.

Rinoa gasped, that voice…. It was her voice!

A door on the facade of the marble building swung open. A young woman, tall, fair skinned with flowing black hair appeared. A soiled apron dangled from her waist on which she rubbed her balled up hands. "Squall, Rinoa!" The woman called. "I told you kids not to play near the water when I am not with you!" She shouted. Then all slowly faded to black until nothing remained but the two children. The children approached each other taking short, rigid steps. Almost robotic. Their faces pale and expressionless.

"I'll be your knight!" The young boy said with all the vocal depth of a grown man. He saluted rigidly with his right hand. "I'll fight your enemies. I'll stay by your side. I'll give you my unwavering support and loyalty. I'll do anything you ask of me," He continued.

"I am the sorceress….. Seed will come kill me, right? The leader of SeeD is you, Squall… Squall's sword will pierce my heart. I guess it's okay if it's you, Squall. Nobody else..." The young girl said as she placed both hands on her chest. Two wings shot from the girl's back – fluttering and stretching, huge feathers shook free and drifted into the air. One wing was ivory white, the other ebony black.

"There have been good sorceresses," A man's voice broke the silence. The beach scene faded away. The ground erupted with wildflowers. A vanilla sky hemmed by gray valleys appeared. "There have been good sorceresses, Rinoa. But there have been more bad sorceresses than good. I was more bad than good. I was lazy, too. Through my weakness, my discretion I brought misery. I created you people as tools. Tools to be used. When you started to surpass me I tried to do something about it, to stop you. I made a mess of that too. We'll talk again. For now, sleep".

Dawn's first rays crept through the window of Rinoa's room, tracing their way gingerly across her face. She woke with a low moan and series of stretches. From her balcony the hustle and bustle of the train station could be heard. The harbor was bustling as well. Swarms of students in full uniform had been making their way along the promenade bound for Balamb Garden since early morning. Rinoa had sat on the balcony and watched them as they departed on the following evening. Their uniforms pressed, sharp and pristine. They walked with light steps, joking and laughing. Their demeanor was different now. They walked much slower, with deliberate steps. Their uniforms were soiled and torn. Their faces dirtied and in some cases torn and bloodied. Rinoa wondered how many of them had not come home, had not come back to their friends and families. She had come here to hire SeeD, to pay them to fight for her, for her cause. The idea confused and irritated her somewhat. But ultimately it made her sad – sad to imagine someone not only fighting, but possibly dying for a cause they did not believe in. Sad to think that people could die based on the orders that she gave. But that was life, that was the price that had to be paid when fighting for a cause, for a belief. Rinoa slowed her racing mind. Stretching her arms over the railings of the balcony the sun kissed her skin. It was a beautiful day and she had time to waste.

Selphie straightened the small polaroid picture that she'd pinned below her mirror. She examined the smiling faces in the photo one-by-one. Her friends from Trabia Garden. They'd be so proud to know that she'd made, that she'd become a SeeD. She dreamed of the day she'd see them all again, to tell them. To see their faces. She cast her eye to the new uniform resting on her bed. She removed the plastic cover and held the new SeeD tunic up to her chin as she spun in the mirror. A toothy smile spread across her face as she slumped onto her bed. She scrunched the tunic into her chest as her eyes closed. She thought about all that had happened – the exam, the fighting, escaping from the stalking machine that he chased them through Dollet. Then Zell and Squall's faces appeared in her mind. Her mind lingered on them. She'd just met them. Yet they seemed so familiar, so important to her. Their faces warmed her heart.

Sleep came quickly, unexpected. Selphie was back in Trabia. But things had changed. The promenade leading to the main hall was shattered, the ground splintered and churned up in huge drifts of smashed concrete and clay. The buildings facade was shattered, gnarled, twisted metal jutting from shattered masonry. Small signs of movement could be seen along the front lawn. As Selphie approached she could make out students, bloodied and limping carrying wounded friends on their backs or in their arms. Along the front lawn dozens of students lay prostate, wincing, shivering, pawing at their broken, bloodied bodies. Warm tears cut trails down Selphie's cheeks as she turned away from the horror. Behind her Squall and Zell stood. Zell's eyes set on the ground, he was forcing the big toe of his left foot into the ground, a guilty expression on his face. Squall stood defiant by his side, his expression stern and stoney. Selphie lunged at Squall, throwing her arms out her caught her in a tight embrace. As Squall and Selphie connected Selphie jumped bolt upright in her bed. Sweating and panting, her face pattered with tears she placed her new tunic back into its bag and made her way to the canteen, obviously shaken and upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Quistis sat alone in her darkened room. Curtains pulled. She'd slept most of the morning – constantly tapping snooze every ten minutes on her alarm clock, whittling the morning hours away in a hazy cloud of interrupted dreams. By midday she slid from her bed, sitting bow legged on the floor in her pyjamas she fished a polaroid picture from a small box in her bedside locker. Catching a thin ray of light that forced itself through a thin gap between the wall and curtain she scanned the photo. Headmaster Cid was beaming, a toothy smile filling his face. By his side she stood, enveloped in his stocky frame with a cheeky, closed-lip smile on her face. One whole year…. One year since she'd made it to the rank of instructor. Instructor Trepe. The idea still seemed a little strange. But it was all that she had ever wanted; all that she had dreamed of. Ever since she had first set foot in Balamb Garden it was her sole goal to become an instructor. She achieved it. She'd become the youngest instructor in the history of Garden. But things had soured. The last time she talked to Cid his toothy smile was gone, replaced with a sorry frown. She'd told him she wanted to stand down, to relinquish her title. To revert back to being a SeeD.

He looked at her with sad eyes. Scanned her face. Sighed. She'd told him that she was struggling, that she couldn't handle the stress. That she felt that she lacked the leadership qualities, that she lacked the driving spark to inspire those she tutored. Cid had agreed that other instructors had confessed to him that they'd been second-guessing her. But he did not try to persuade her to stay. He did not try to persuade her to change her mind. He accepted her resignation. That's what hurt Quistis the most. She held no grudge. She looked ay Cid as a father of sorts. But his silent acceptance of her resignation spoke more than words could. Maybe she was too young…. She'd made it once, with more time, more training, more experience she could make it again. But not now. She was not a finished project, she was a work in progress and it was time for her metal to be put back in the fire to be re-tempered and hardened into something better. There was no shame in that. No shame in thinking that, no shame in admitting that, and no shame in walking away. The faces of the members of The Trepe fan club flashed in her mind. They believed in her. The news would break their hearts. But they were good people, caring – they'd understand. Squall's face came to mind next. Why Squall, she questioned, feeling her heart speed up. She pushed his image to the back of her mind. For all that had been done and said, and for all that was coming she knew that she had to be strong. She rose to her feet. Catching her leather boots in her hands she smiled as she clicked their heels together. Time to be strong. Time to walk proud. Time for a new start. A new chapter…. Time to give 'em all hell.

* * *

Rinoa pawed at the crumpled pile of notes in her hand. It was all the money the resistance had to spare. All they could scrape together for her trip. Her eyes rose to the window of the boutique. The svelte mannequin in the window mirrored her own slight frame – making the job of imagening the beautiful, egg-shell white dress that it was wearing on herself all the easier. She swallowed hard as she pushed the door open. A small bell jingled over the door frame. Several other girls already in the shop turned to look at Rinoa, dresses dangling from their arms they squinted at her. Rinoa walked to the counter and pointed at the mannequin in the window. She sat by the waterfront in front of the junk shop, feet dangling free from the edge, her new dress laying gently in its plastic cover by her side. The guilt was strong, overpowering. There were so many better uses for that money – she knew it. But she tried to tell herself that it was a necessary spend, vital, even. The party was to be tonight. The party to celebrate the ascension of the new SeeDs. Cid would be there, and that was where she would get him, corner him, convince him to help their cause. To be there she needed to look the part.

"Wow. I've never seen a girl who's just shopped till-she-dropped looked so damn glum!" A familiar voice rang out from behind Rinoa. Rinoa cocked her head back to find Ma Dincht standing on, her fists balled up and pushed into the hem of her apron. A fake scowl that hung on Ma's face soon melted away, replaced with a warm smile. "Why so sad, girl?" Ma continued. Before Rinoa could answer Ma caught Rinoa's arm and lifted her to her feet. "Nothing that tea can't fix, I suppose," Ma laughed, Rinoa struggled to form a single word as she was spirited away.

The sun was starting to set in the sky as Rinoa spun into the small sitting room. Ma and her friend Catherine dropped their teacups and clapped as Rinoa came to a *thud stop, throwing a cheeky bow to the two women *thudd.

"Just beautiful!" Ma cheered. "Fantastic," Catherine chimed in," as Rinoa hunkered down at the table. She lifted her own mug and took a sip. The tea was mild and refreshing, Rinoa sighed with happiness… *thudddd. "That face looks 1,000x times better with a smile on it," Ma quipped.

"So, Rinoa, was it?" Catherine questioned, "What brings you to Balamb? Are you looking to enrol in Garden?"

"I bet it was a boy that brought her here," Ma said with a wink. Headmaster Cid's face flashed in Rinoa's mind. Rinoa giggled. "Ah…. See, it is a boy!" Ma said, the three women laughed *Thuuuddddd.

"Let me see your tea leaves," Catherine said, taking Rinoa's mug before Rinoa had a chance to respond. The two women peered into the mug *thuuuddddd.

"Wow. What is that noise?" Rinoa questioned, she wrinkled her nose as she threw her gaze to the ceiling.

"Noise?" Ma questioned, rising her gaze from the interior of the mug, "Ohhhhhhh, _that noise," _Ma said with a chuckle, "That's just my boy practising his karate-jitsu or whatever the blazes he calls it upstairs… Lively boy, full of energy."

"Ohhhhh, I get it now," Catherine cut across Ma. "You're going to meet a tall, dark, handsome man!"

"Blonde-haired?" Ma questioned.

"Brunette, I'm sure!" Catherine quipped back. A faint smile on Ma's face vanished as she sighed. "Yes," Catherine continued, "I see it as clear as day. He's brunette, moody, serious, but kind at heart. I see….. I see also a journey. Yes, a journey! You'll go on a great journey."

"Wow," Rinoa said, bemused. She leaned over the table, throwing a glance down into the soggy mass of congealed tea leaves at the bottom of the little white mug. "You can tell all of that from just tea leaves?" Catherine nodded in agreement, throwing a wry smile at Rinoa.

"That's not even the best part, though….." Catherine said.

"Oh?" Ma and Rinoa called out together in one voice.

"Oh yes. There's darkness on your road too, Rinoa. But all will end well. You just need to stand strong and believe in yourself."

"Oh what a load of rubbish," A male voice called out. Rinoa pitched around to find a young man standing in the doorway. Ma bounded from her seat by the table and lashed out playfully, striking the young man with a tea towel several times.

"I'll tell you what I see in your future, Zell!" Ma exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, a tall, dark, handsome woman I hope!" Zell quipped back.

"Oh no, even better!" Ma scoffed, gesturing for Zell to come closer. "I see an important mission, yes, an escort mission. A mission of vital importance! You have to escort this lovely girl to Garden, she has a big party to attend, as do you, mister!"

* * *

_Man, I sure have changed…_

_ I…. sure have changed….._

The words came to Squall crisp and clear. Rising from the darkness and falling about his ears from all directions, echoing into the void. The voice uttering the words was cold, monotone, but familiar – it was his own voice. The silence soon gave way to a sound very familiar to Squall - both from murky, dormant memories of childhood and from his current life spent on the island of Balamb - the gentle lapping of the sea and the cries of seagulls.

"Quistis!?" Squall bellowed into the darkness, taking a step forward "Zell!?… Selphie!?" He continued, taking another step forward. With that step, like the spark, the great bang that created the universe from nothing, an image both distant but familiar appeared before Squall. A bridge, flat and level for its entire length continued off into the horizon as far as the eye can see, and then some. The rail tracks that lined its surface were rusted, warped and rendered useless by time and the elements. The relics of a bygone industrial age. Every few feet or so an ornate lamp stood, festooned on either side of the bridge in pairs. Though the day was bright and the sun high in the sky a number of the lamps were already lighting. Further in the distance the famous solar panels of Fisherman's Horizon could be seen glinting like a giant, bristling hedgehog. _This has to be a dream, _Squall thought as he pushed the palm of his left hand into the scar that slithered from his forehead and skirted the brow of his nose; _it has to be a dream. _

_It's…. It's pretty far_

_ Didn't think It'd be this far…_

The voice came once more. This time not all-encompassing, not coming from all directions, but from one – from behind of Squall. He pivoted about, swiftly, only to come face-to-face with himself. Not the man that he was now, but the man that he would, or could be. A confused man, battling his emotions. Battling his beliefs. Battling his inner demons. So many forces, so many feelings, beliefs, all at war for ownership of his heart and soul. This Squall, the alternate Squall, was breathless, shaky. His brow was lined with sweat, his lip trembling, his feet shaking. On his back a girl lay limp and lifeless. Her face peeking out from above his right shoulder. Her once ebony-white skin now darkened slightly by the overbearing sun, her scarlet lips dried and cracked. Her face was familiar. The girl from his previous dream. Rinoa. Coming to a stop the alternate Squall lay Rinoa gently against a particularly high section of curbing, before lowering himself down, his feet dangling off the bridge..

_To tell you the truth, I worry too much about what others think of me…._

Squall took a step towards Rinoa for a better look as alternate Squall fixed his gaze on the sun. Squall's heart raced, his stomach pitched and turned, knotting itself with anticipation and nervousness. He edged forward. Fixed on her gentle face. She was so beautiful, irresistible, magnetic.

_I hate that side of me….._

_ Squall_ was close enough now, despite just being a dream he was close enough to smell her rose-scented perfume.

_That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me….._

Alternate Squall continued to talk, still gazing at the sun as Squall lowered himself down onto his knees beside Rinoa. He removed the glove from his left hand, and in one swift motion ran the exposed back of his left hand across Rinoa's right cheek. With that one touch his mind exploded, a rapid slide show of images, thoughts and feelings. Music, fireworks, dancing, tender hugs, fear, hope, love. A tear formed in the corner of his right eye and traced its way down Squall's right cheek. He slumped back, mouth agape struggling to come to terms with the massive mental and spiritual awakening that he had just been subject to.

Alternate Squall turned briskly. He leaned forward, face-to-face with Squall.

"The time is about to come," Alternate Squall said. His voice now different, deeper, more menacing. His lips failing to move in unison with the words that he was speaking. "A time for war," He continued, "A time for battle. Remember yourself, what you are and what you must become. Remember her also," Alternate Squall gestured to Rinoa, "Be brave, be strong, be willing to believe. When the time comes I will tell you what to do. But it is you that must act. The age of the dual sorceresses is coming. The final showdown, the final battle. You must be strong…."

A gentle tapping woke Squall, he stumbled from his bed awkwardly. He'd drifted off to sleep in his clothes again, they clung to his body, bunched in great creases and clinging to his form with sweat. He stumbled toward the door; Selphie was waiting outside in her full SeeD uniform. She greeted Squall with a twirl and a wry smile.

"Come on, big guy… We have a party to go to!"


	7. Chapter 7

Selphie glided deftly across the dance floor. Her body loose, in perfect rhythm with the music. As she plunged further-and-further into the throng of dancing couples she gestured for Squall to follow her. Squall plodded along awkwardly. Rigid and clumsy he collided with couples - lost in the euphoria of young love and excitement at what the future held - as they pitched and swayed around him. Squall stood among them as a young man simply lost. Out of his element. He closed his eyes, forcing his eyelids closed as hard as he could as he balled up his fists. The music faded away. The laughter, the murmured words, the banging of dozens of feet falling in unison to the music all stopped. Nothing. He opened his eyes to find the ballroom empty. Silvery rays of moonlight filtered through the glass ceiling, enveloping him in an otherworldly light. The moon hung ominously in the sky, smeared in streaks of black and red.

"Time is collapsing," A man's voice rang out. Squall pivoted on his heels in an attempt to find the source of the voice. "It was your fault, Squall. Though I don't completely blame you. I made mistakes. I made a lot of mistakes. But it was your mistake that caused all of this, Squall." The voice continued.

"Who's there!?" Squall boomed as he spun violently on his heels, scanning the lonely dark expanse that was closing in around him.

"Are you man enough to admit to your mistake, are you brave enough to stand up and fix it?"

"What mistake?" Squalled demanded, clenching his teeth together.

"She was defeated. Ultimecia…. She was defeated. But it was your mistake. In the vast sea of time you made the fatal mistake, Squall. You clung selfishly to your past. You had everything: friendship, a great future, even true love in your hands. But you clung to your hurt, to your pain, to the memories of your past. It was your dogged, selfish decision to hold onto your hurt and pain that brought you to the orphanage. In the vast sea of time, when you were faced with the painful past, and the hopeful future you were pulled toward the orphanage – toward your pain. No, worse yet, you pulled yourself there. You brought Ultimecia with you. You brought Ultimecia to Matron. You Squall. You!" The glass ceiling of the ballroom shimmered, then dimmed turning completely opaque. On its darkened surface a young woman appeared. She was familiar to Squall. No, more than familiar. Her ivory skin and squinting eyes stirred something deep in Squall's soul. He had seen her in his earlier dream. But more than that he had seen her in countless dreams, dreams stretching back years.

"…...Matron?" Squall muttered in a hushed tone. The glass ceiling pulsated as the last syllable fell from Squall's lip.

"Matron?" He repeated, louder this time. The glass pulsated again, stronger; cracks spreading across its surface. Matron smiled, a rich, heartfelt smile that sent wrinkles like folds in velvet running from the corners of her eyes.

"You remember me now, don't you?" Matron questioned. "My little soldier," She continued, her voice soft and delicate.

"I've seen enough," Squall muttered in a pitiful tone, Matron continued smiling above. "I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" He roared. The ceiling above shattered. Thousands of shards of glass rained down, every shard having an image of Matron's face locked in a toothy smile. Squall threw his hands over his face as he braced for the impact. No impact came. He carefully pulled his right forearm from his face and gazed up into the now unobstructed sky. The moon had grown larger. It pulsated, throbbed, like a beating heart. The red splotches now thick and clotted like congealed blood.

"I remember now,"Squall muttered, his eyes set on the floor. His mind raced – Rinoa, Eshtar, sorceresses, the clink of blade-on-blade with Seifer, Lunatic Pandora. It all flooded back; not in a slow trickle, but an overpowering cascade of thoughts and feelings; like a deluge of icy water. Squall rammed the palms of his hands into his temple, his fingers forced into his scalp clutching at tufts of matted brown hair. Squeezing, scratching, probing, desperately trying to soothe his pounding head. The surge of memories were too much. Squall fell to his knees. A thin stream of silvery light engulfed Squall, warm and relaxing. He dropped his hands to his sides as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Total recall. Memories of a life already lived, a vicious battle already fought, Memories of mistakes made and lessons learned. Of loss and hardship, but also of love and compassion.

"It is time to fix this mistake," the mysterious voice continued. "It is time for you to make your stand. Do you know who I am?"

"….No," Squall briskly shook his head.

"I…. Squall, I am Hyne..." The revelation mixed with the muddled mess of memories that Squall was struggling to deal with. "I made a mistake. It was my own selfishness, my own stupidity… I've struggled with my mistake for aeons. You know, when I created humanity I hated you; all of you. But now I know my hatred was born from inner self-loathing. I thought you, humanity, were parasites. A plague. A tool that I created that had long outlived their usefulness. I tried to placate you with false gifts, comforting lies and, eventually, through war. I did horrible things to try to eradicate you. I created the sorceresses who, through their own machinations, caused suffering and misery; continuing my legacy. I know now that I was the evil one. I was the hateful one. You, humanity, have created beautiful things. Sure, you have done terrible things, and have the capacity for evil. But that is an evil you inherited from me – from the worst aspects of my being."

The shards of glass that lined the floor melted to a fine sand and started to drift toward the sky. Millions of sparkling grains that congealed, replacing the glass surface of the ceiling. "I have a question to ask you, Squall," Hyne continued, "More of a request. I am dying," Hyne's voice was faltered, trailing off at the end of the sentence, shocking Squall. For the first time during the entire conversation the disembodied, booming voice had dropped its' flat, monotone rattle and shown a tinge of humanity. "Yes. I am dying. I want to die knowing that the taint of my evil has left the world. I want to leave you, humanity, with a clean, safe world. I want to eradicate the sorceresses, and every trace of magic from this world."

"Why me?" Squall demanded, regaining some composure.

"Because this is your fault," Hyne replied, "The sorceresses will not go down peacefully. Ultimecia has been given a second chance, a new lease on life because of you, Squall. In bringing Ultimecia to Matron you restarted the chain of events. Ultimecia is back. She is conspiring behind the scenes as we speak. Gathering an army. Rounding up sorceresses from throughout history."

"You want me to fight her?" Squall questioned. The pulsating throb of the blood moon quickened, Squall averted his eyes. The sticky black mass that covered its surface seemed to drip, falling away from the planet in gelatinous trails.

"Not you….. I want you, Squall to be a knight, a knight to defend one last sorceress. One last sorceress who will stand against the others, with you by her side."

Squall's lip trembled at the revelation. He opened his mouth, though failed to string together any coherent words.

"Just know that you will always be where you need to be. I will tell you all you need to know, when you need to know. Together we will correct the horrible mistakes we made."

The rhythmic beating of drums slowly returned. The ballroom sprung back to life. The sharp jab of a boney elbow pierced Squall's lower back. Stumbling forward the pressure of a slight hand embraced his back.

"I'm so sorry," A gentle voice called out. Soft and sweet the words pierced through the din of the bustling room. A voice very familiar to Squall. He spun on his heels.

"Rinoa?" Squall whispered.

"Rinoa closed in, her head craned forward, struggling to decipher Squall's response as she flicked several thin strands of ebony black hair from her brow. The two locked eyes. Several seconds passed as they gazed longingly at each other. Squall felt his heart race. His legs trembled. Rinoa blushed. It was her. It was really her. He wanted to call out to her, to embrace her. To ask her if she knew what was going on. He gauged her body language. She was blushing a little, patches of red shining through her foundation.

"You're the cutest guy here," Rinoa said, cupping her mouth as she giggled, "How about a dance?"

Squall's train of thought collapsed. He instinctively held out his right hand. Rinoa extended her hand. As their fingers touched a panoply of lights lit up the sky. Brilliant flashes of purple and yellow. Squall looked up, in the flickering embers cast by the fireworks he could see the faintest outline of an elderly man's face. A wizened, wrinkled old face, looking with pride at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Their dance ended abruptly. Rinoa departed with a wry smirk. Her soft fingers slipped from his grasp. Something had caught her attention. Something important. Squall's legs trembled, his stomach felt queasy as a light fluttering erupted in his chest. He'd danced that dance before. He'd gazed on her face before. He'd seen her thin lips arched in happiness, her brow furrowed in confusion and her small, pointed nose twitch in suspicion. He knew every line and freckle on her face. He knew the warmth of her body. He knew the feeling of her arms around him. But did she know? Did she remember?

"Rinoa," He muttered in a soft tone. He forced the palm of his right hand into his forehead as he stumbled from the dance floor. A series of cold breezes washed across the balcony, a slight touch of mist hanging on each gust. It was cool, refreshing and a welcome change from the sticky, stagnant air that hung about the ballroom. Squall slumped a little, the marble balustrades that lined the edge of the balcony cutting into his ribs. Its surface was cold, almost icy to the touch; it leeched the warmth from his body and numbed his ribs. If this was a dream this would be the part where he woke up. Where the strange dream ended and his regular, mundane life continued. Squall now forced the palms of both hands hard into the sockets of his eyes. Pushing his weight down the icy marble dug deeper into his gut.

"Wake up!" Squall muttered, "It's time to wake up!" He pushed his palms into his eyes, harder and harder until stars appeared. Several seconds passed. He opened his eyes. Through his muddled vision he could still see the Alcaud plains bathed in darkness, he could still feel the refreshing spray of the misty wind and still hear the hum of the party behind him. Whatever was happening was beyond Squall's comprehension, he knew that. No matter how hard he pried, no matter how long he probed, or pondered he could only make more question, only confuse himself more. The only truth in his mind. The only solid fact he knew was that he was a SeeD now. He had a duty, a responsibility. That duty started in the morning. He needed to be fresh, alert and ready for his new life as a SeeD.

As Squall entered the dorm he noticed his door hanging slightly ajar. His mind flashed back several hours – Selphie's knock on the door, her insisting that he come with her. He wondered, pondered had he left the door open amid all the confusion and excitement as he edged forward carefully. The door swung open with a crisp click. The room was masked in darkness, only the most general shapes of the largest pieces of furniture and furnishings distinguishable. He stepped in cautiously, his eyes scanning across the darkened expanse as he fumbled for the light switch. He didn't know what he was looking for, what he expected to find. He didn't know why he was so nervous, so scared. To be honest he just didn't know anything any more. His fingers found the switch. He wasted no time in flicking it. The room jumped to life; so much more welcoming in the light. Everything seeme dokay. Everything was where it belonged, his eyes falling on his gunblade, perched carefully in its case first. Then on his uniforms. All was safe. It was then that he noticed the bed. A simple hump rising from under his bedsheets. Tufts of jet-black hair protruding from the edge of the sheets and falling in clumps on his pillow.

"Rinoa!?" Squall exclaimed as he tore at the sheets. The sheets flew away, falling in an uneven lump on the floor. The girl jumped bolt upright, a wild expression of fear and shock in her puffy eyes. She scrambled to the floor, her shawl wrapping around her feet and tripping her. Squall recoiled as he gazed at his mystery visitor. Laying in a twisted lump on the floor she shook pitifully. She was small, pale, with slight little shoulders and skinny arms that she wrapped around her head in a protective manner. After a few seconds of silence she lowered her arms and looked up, up directly into Squall's face. Their eyes locked. His heart raced

"Little brother?" She muttered pitifully. Squall's heart skipped a beat

"Big sis…... Ellone?" He answered back. His lips moving on their own, forming the name automatically free from his conscience mind.

Ellone jumped to her feet. She wrapped her arms tightly around Squall's waist, tighter than he had ever been held before. So tight that the air was forced from his lungs in one long, rasping gasp. She hugged tighter, then tighter, until he struggled to breathe and the two fell rigid onto the bed. Squall flexed his shoulder, loosening her grip as he sat upright on the edge of the bed. Ellone lay flat on her left side on the mattress, staring into Squall's eyes.

"Big sis….." He questioned, as his mind drifted back to the past, many years into the past. A cold, wet night. A night like tonight, where cool mist carried by the wind coated his shivering frame as he stood peering into the darkness, calling out the same name over-and-over again. Begging and pleading with the cold, unflinching darkness to return to him what had been taken to him. "Ellone, Ellone, Ellone..." His pitiful wail resounding in the boundless darkness.

Ellone at up, pushing her body into Squall's frame, her head resting on her shoulder. Her heartbeat rhythmically against his chest.

"Yes…. It's me." She answered as she pulled her head from his shoulder to glance into his eyes.

"But….." Squall struggled to form a sentence as a wave of repressed memories and emotions washed over him, "But…. But why….. why," He continued, still stumbling over his words.

"Why am I here?" Ellone cut in, asking Squall's question for him, "There is so much that I could tell you. So much for you to understand, Squall," She continued, pulling away from Squall. "Do you remember when you were young, in the orphanage?" Squall nodded in agreement, "Do you remember when I stood by your side, when I defended you? When I loved you like a brother, little brother?"

"I remember when you left me!" Squall quipped back. The sharpness of his words shocking even himself. Ellone recoiled, obviously hurted. Her eyes set on the ground in shame.

"There is so much you don't understand. There is so much that happened. So much that HAD to happen, little brother," Ellone lay flat on the bed, she gestured for Squall to join her. He obliged. The two gazed into each other's eyes again. She threw a warm smile. Squall's mind numbed as she wrapped she dropped her elbow onto his chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Everything that happened, happened for a reason, little brother. I know me leaving hurt you. I know it tore you up inside. But it had to happen. You have to believe me. You have to believe that everything that happened, happened for a good reason. You have to not let the bitter sting of my leaving taint you, embitter you. You can't let it erase the love I had and have for you, the time we spent together." Ellone paused for a second, tears welling up in her eyes. Squall drifted away, further. The room around him turning dark, her words seeming to fall on him as if he was at the bottom of a great pit.

"I am scared, little brother. I am in danger. A lot of danger. I need you. I need you, to stay by my side. To be with me. To stand by me now, as I am scared, as I once stood by you, when you were a scared, lost boy."

A series of sharp knocks brought Squall to his senses. He jumped upright in the bed. His head was heavy, his lips felt cracked and dry, his head spun. As reality slipped into his mind he clutched at the bedsheets, pulling and thugging, desperately looking for Ellone. He scanned across the room, warm fingers of golden sunlight were now filtering through the semi-shuttered window. It was morning. Ellone was gone.

Several more knocks sounded at the door.

"Hey, wake up, sleepy," Zell's voice rang out, "We have a mission, our first orders!"

* * *

It was Fuijin who started to have reservations first. Often considered the sternest and most strict member of the disciplinary committee, Fuijin was seen as Seifer's most loyal and unwavering supporter. But she was smart; smarter than Raijin. Raijin had boundless optimism and faith. But he was dim, incapable of thinking beyond the current moment. He was foolish and headstrong, driven by raw emotion – not by brains.

Edea had offered both Fuijin and Raijin a free pass to the city of Deling. She had offered the two anything that they could want or desire. There was even mention of token roles of leadership in the Galbadian military after the military and state was 'purified' in Edea's own words. Raijin was delighted; Edea could play him like a child, just keep offering him candy, so to speak, and he was putty in her claw-like hand. But Fuijin was smart enough to see how Seifer was changing. How the old Seifer was disappearing. How Seifer spent nearly every waking moment praising Edea and talking about his calling, his 'sacred' duty. She worried as well if Edea was already aware of her negative thoughts, her reservations. Fuijin glanced across the penthouse, Raijin was asleep sprawled across the couch, a fighting magazine draped over his face. She sighed, thoughts of how simple life was flashed through her mind. The better days, the simple days. The days when she, Raijin and Seifer ruled the roost in Balamb Garden. When they walked the halls putting fear – but also respect – into the hearts of junior classmen and SeeD candidates alike. They were unstoppable, untouchable. They had each other's back. But now things were changing. Changing too fast. Things were getting too real.

The front door open with a thud. Seifer lurched in – he was buzzing with energy, his eyes buzzing, as they darted wildly in his head. He walked straight past Fuijin and stepped out onto the balcony. The city of Deling sprawled out before him in all directions as far as the eye could see. Seifer grinned, before releasing a low chuckle.

"What!?" Fuijin exclaimed, slamming her hand on the patio door. As she stepped out onto the balcony she could see movement in the streets. Not people going about their days, or streams of cars exiting the city of a long day of work. This movement was regimented, coordinated. It was soldiers, Fuijin knew it. They were clearing the streets, marching in long columns, pushing and trampling everything in their way.

Seifer turned heartily. He eyed Fuijin.

"Friend," Seifer exclaimed, catching Fuijin's collar. "Can I trust you?"

Fuijin recoiled in shock. Seifer kept a firm grip on her collar and pulled her back toward him, so much so that their noses touched.

"Can I trust you?" Seifer reiterated.

"ALWAYS!" Fuijin exclaimed, the forced tone and false enthusiasm in her words were lost on Seifer. He pulled her toward the edge of the balcony and pointed a gloved hand at the streets below.

"The world is changing. Things are going to change big time! We're gonna wake up to a whole new world tomorrow," Seifer whispered in Fuijin's ear. "I gotta know you're with me…. 'this' time. 'cos if you turn on me again…." Seifer cut his sentence short as he glanced back at the city. "Damn… It is just beautiful!"


	9. Chapter 9

Balamb vanished in the distance. A knot formed in Squall's heart; he pushed his nose against the frosted glass of the VIP cabin as he strained for one last view of the sleepy town. Squall's mind stalled – a churning, tumultuous sea of shattered memories and half-forgotten events. He couldn't provide any rational reason for why he was so worried, for why he was so apprehensive. He couldn't provide any explanation for any of the feelings that he had been having recently. But in his heart, at his most base, primal core he knew that he would not see Balamb again. Not for a long time, at least. Not until after much struggle and suffering. The faintest image lodged in his mind. A frightening image – a huge, hulking edifice looming over Balamb. He swallowed hard as the port tunnel opened up and swallowed the small train. The cabin dimmed; it would be an hour and many miles before natural light would return. The gentle humming of strip lights on the floors and ceilings jumping to life brought Squall back to his senses. As he rose to his feet Selphie, who was busily doodling in her notepad, threw a quick glance before returning to her task. Zell was laying on his back on the couch, snoring lightly; several paper aeroplanes that Selphie had launched at Zell's face lined the floor.

The temperature in the cabin dropped considerably as the train trudged further and further, deeper and deeper under the sea. Squall paced uneasily, he could hear faint words, segments of scattered conversations coming from the many cabins that he passed as he paced the aisles. He replayed the events of the morning in his head over-and-over again. Ellone's strange visit, her disappearance. The headmaster's strange disposition, how awkward and clumsy he had been when he presented his orders to the trio. The headmaster hadn't been smiling. Cid always smiled. Worse again Cid seemed frightened, nervous, constantly glancing over his shoulder. Zell was disappointed that Cid had asked them to gather by the front gates to receive their orders. Zell wanted his first orders as a SeeD to be presented formally in the headmaster's office. Squall agreed. The orders were also peculiar. Nothing too strange – go to Timber, make contact with a local resistance group and give assistance in their struggle against the Galbadian occupation forces. Not the most exciting, or extravagant of orders. But it was a start.

"Squall?" A familiar voice rang out. The train shuddered as it gathered speed, Squall stumbled. A pair of brown leather boots came into view. Raising his head Squall came face-to-face with Quistis. Several seconds of silence passed. Quistis was different - not in any physical manner; she still looked the same - she was dressed in her usual orange dress and matching cardigan. Her hair was styled as usual. But she was different. Different on a deeper level, a level deeper than looks and words or actions. Flashes of orange light cast by lamps lining the tunnel walls illuminated her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, the spark, that powerful spark – the energy that inspired her groupies was gone. Her cocky smile was also missing. Her entire visage seemed sullen and forlorn.

"Did Headmaster Cid really have so little trust in us that he'd send you along to spy on us?" Squall scoffed. Quistis' bottom lip trembled in response.

"I'm not here to help you, Squall," Quistis answered, her voice low and monotone, "I'm not going on your mission. I am not here to give help, advice or assistance in any way. I'm not here to do anything. I'm finished, Squall. I am leaving Balamb..." The revelation hit like a ton of bricks. Time seemed to slow down. Quistis gestured for Squall to follow her into a private cabin. He obliged.

"I am leaving, Squall," Quistis reiterated, lowering herself onto a long couch and bed combo that framed the cabin's window.

"Leaving?" Squall questioned, a cold sweat forming on the nape of his neck. The words hit him deep in the fibre of his being. Childhood trauma, the pain of abandonment, the stinging feeling of being left behind, alone. Memories of standing alone, crying into the inky blackness stirred up.

"I can't do it. I don't have what it takes," Quistis said, refusing to make eye contact, she darted her gaze across the walls and floor, tears clearing welling in the corners of her eyes. She sat before Squall now not as a strong, cocky, confident woman – the woman that they all new. But a woman broken, torn, shattered under a great weight. "I have the aptitude, the brains to achieve and to make it to the top. But I don't have the skills – the core skills; like leadership. I am not a people person, Squall. I can repeat the entire SeeD code of conduct book, all of the rules and regulations. I can tell you anything you need to know about magic, items and abilities. But I just cannot connect with people – that's a skill that leaders need…. So I am leaving. I handed in my resignation." Quistis paused to wipe at the corners of her eyes. Squall did not respond. He shook, shivered, welling with anger as he balled his fists. A darkness descended in his mind's eye, the sound of rain filled his ears. He saw himself, his young self. He was crying, begging for big sis to come back. Pathetic, Squall thought to himself.

"What have I been thinking…. I don't need anyone…. They all just leave me!" He muttered under his breath as he jumped to his feet. Quistis Recoiled. "GO, THEN!" Squall boomed as he trodded out of the cabin.

"Lack leadership skills….. Not dynamic enough," Quistis muttered as tears sprang from her eyes.

Squall made it to the end of the train car before he stopped. He slammed himself against the wall, tugging at his hair. His anger dissipated. He questioned whether he should go back, apologize. Say that he was sorry. But his inner voice spoke again. The dark, hateful voice that had been battling for with the new, optimistic voice that had recently grown in his mind. He smacked his forehead as he strained with the decision. Ultimately he returned to his cabin without another word.

"Geeee… The forests sure have changed," Zone said, awkwardly scratching his head as he eyed the group of elderly tourists. They passed several awkward glances before shuffling away.

"Awwwwwww….. man. Are you kidding me?" Selphie exclaimed, her gentle voice echoing across the empty platform. Watts and Zone threw their attention to Squall and his pals.

"Geeeee…. The forests su….." Zone started, but was cut off mid sentenced by Squall.

"Ah shut it," Squall boomed.

"Dude, those folks were OLD," Selphie cut back in, giggling heartily. "Did you really think that they were SeeDs?!" She continued.

"Emmmmm….. Welll…." Watts spluttered, awkwardly digging his heels into the dirt. "I mean, you know like disguises and stuff…..." Zell and Selphie broke into a deep chuckle as Zone and Watts Blushed.

"Maybe it is not such a good thing that the owls are still around!" Zell butted in. Squall, finding Zell's remark a little unprofessional threw a sharp glance. Zell responded by releasing an awkward chuckle.

"Alright, enough," Squall shouted as he approached Watts. "We came here for a purpose. We have a duty to do. Enough messing around. Let's get down to it!"

The distinctive sound of muffled voices ringing throughout the small train woke Rinoa. She rolled to the edge of her bed. Angelo bounded to her side, she patted her matted fur gently before dismissing her companion with a whistle. Rinoa's heart raced, a cold sweat washed over her body as she straightened her hair and adjusted her cardigan. The voices become louder and louder, clearer and clearer. Her eyes set on the doorway. Footsteps resounded in the hallway, drawing closer. Then he appeared on the threshold. Rinoa swallowed hard.

"Hello, Squall…." She said. He stepped into the small room, confused, a bewildered look on his face. Rinoa bounced to her feet. She threw herself into Squall's frame so hard that the air was thrown from his lungs. He felt her gentle fingers locking together in his lower back, the feeling of her breath on his chest. He froze, unsure of how to act. His mind raced – an image came to his mind's eye. A balcony, the balcony from the ballroom at Balamb. He was there, she was with him. They were gazing intently into each others' eyes, then slowly, steadily they drifted together until their lips met. It was her, the same girl. The one from his scattered memories, the one from his dreams. He locked his hands around her. She sighed a deep, content sigh as she felt his hard embrace.

"What's happening," Squall muttered, not expecting an answer, "We've met before. I mean long ago. Before the party. But also, in a strange, nonsensical way…. After the party, also."

"We have." Rinoa answered, loosening her grip. "I guess you don't remember fully, do you?" She sighed, looking into his eyes. "But it is okay. It took me a while to remember also." She loosened her grip, then strode back to her bed which she plopped down onto. "I only had muddled memories, confused dreams and faint recollections... Arriving in Balamb stirred up my memories. Seeing you in in the ballroom sped up the process. Then, during my trip back to Timber he came to me. Not physically. He talked to me, talked directly to my mind. He told me things, terrible things - of the struggles and trials that we would face. He rekindled old feelings and memories of a life already lived. It all came back, washing over me in a torrent of emotion."

"What's happening?" Squall questioned.

"We talked here for the first time….. I mean we talked at the ball. But we really talked for the first time here, in this room," Rinoa chuckled then blushed. "You didn't like me at first, you know," She chuckled some more. Squall blushed and threw his gaze to the ground. "You thought I was a joke… A silly, idealistic girl who was in way over her head. You were right. I was. The funny thing is," Rinoa continued, she choked on her words a little before giggling, "You know, you didn't like me at first…. But I didn't like you either. You kinda…." She paused, throwing Squall a cartoonish scowl, before blushing more, "You were so serious, so sharp and you seemed so mean. Don't worry, though….. I saw past it," Her scowl vanished, replaced with a toothy smile.

"What happened?" Squall questioned, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, I kind of remember, but not fully…. Why did you bring us here?"

"I called SeeD here to help with our cause. To help The Timber Owls. Watts, Zone I and the others made a plan, we were gonna hijack a train carrying the president of Galbadia," Rinoa paused, swallowing hard. "It didn't go well. In fact, it went pretty bad. They were onto us. We escaped safely. But things took a massive turn for the worst. We had a confrontation with the real president. SeeD was implicated in the abduction attempt. Things got bad. Really bad."

"What are we supposed to do? Squall questioned.

"I don't know," Rinoa answered, "All I know is that we are on a path. It is a collision path. A dark, dangerous path. But we're being guided."

"I heard him," Squall butted in, "I heard him, his voice. He's spoken to me."

Rinoa stood up. She walked toward Squall slowly. Close, until their noses almost touched.

"Promise me one thing," Rinoa said in a soft tone.

"What?" Squall answered instantly.

"Promise me, Squall…. Promise me, that no matter what happens…. Promise me that you'll stay by my side. Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Squall's heart skipped a beat. He looked back into her eyes, deep down into her core. He saw there warmth, passion, something he had never seen before, never experienced before.

"If you need me….. I'll be there... I promise."


End file.
